pirate_101fandomcom-20200214-history
El Dorado Map
The El Dorado Map was owned by Marco Pollo, the greatest explorer the Spiral every knew. The map was created to show one to find the famed world of El Dorado. History Before the events of Pirate101, Marco Pollo used the Scroll of Secrets to create his map. Following the discovery of El Dorado (and Marco Pollo's realization of what El Dorado was really created for), Marco Pollo decided to tear the map into pieces and scatter them through the Spiral. The map piece owners were himself and his crew; #Marco Pollo #Catbeard #Egg Foo Young #Argos #Erika the Red #Christopher Clark #Player's parents By the events of Pirate101, the player wants to rediscover El Dorado, and is looking for all seven pieces. The map itself is one of the most sought after treasures of the spiral, with common explorers and pirates alike looking for any piece they can find. The Armada wants all pieces of the map as they can utilize an ancient power within El Dorado to help dominate the Spiral. The purpose of the game is to locate all seven pieces and to reach El Dorado for its wealth. The player's parents ask them to visit their resting place on the famed island of gold and for the player to achieve their destiny. As of recent, there are three pieces of the map obtainable by the Pirate. Map Pieces Each member of Marco Pollo's crew received a piece of the map. * Catbeard's map piece. ** Lost in a bet to Captain Gunn, and was actually the first map piece received by the player. This piece of the map was wrapped around the Monkey Chalice, which was requested by Captain Avery (though he later tells the Pirate that he only wanted the map piece. It was later used as a bargaining chip by Catbeard to the Pirate to retrieve him from Glass House Prison in Marleybone. After released and caught lying, Catbeard promises the player to help him retrieve the other pieces. * Christopher Clark's map piece. ** Christoper Clark died prior to the events of Pirate101. His son, Merriweather Clark is the heir to the piece and offers it to the Pirate so long as they defeat Captain Barnabas Blood. The player does so and retrieves the map piece. * Argos' map piece. ** The Pirate is told by Catbeard to venture to Aquila to find Argoses piece of the map. The Pirate proceeds to go and finds themselves in the middle of a war. The Pirate finds the Oracle and she says she cannot see where Argos is until the player retrieves the sacred water from Troy. Once arriving there, the Pirate finds the Eagles and the Ophidians under war. The Pirate agrees to help the Eagles to fight their way into Troy, reclaiming it and the sacred water. The player returns to the Oracle and she gives them a hint as to where Argos it. The Pirate visits "they who dwell underneath" and exchanges the memories from their first five years to understand where Argos is. Then the Pirate goes to the labyrinth to find Argos holding closed the door of The Minotaur, telling him he will give any friend of Catbeard his piece of the map but can't due to his struggle, telling the Pirate to find Hawkules, the strongest being in Aquila. The player proceeds to find Hawkules then has his switch roles with Argos. Argos sails to Where? 'to give the Pirate his map piece, only to find his home ransacked by Ulysses in a misunderstanding. The Pirate ventures to 'Where? and finds Ulysses in the Humble Cave. * Egg Foo Yung's map piece. ** Egg Foo Yung, albeit very old is still alive living in Mooshu. The Pirate ventures to Yakooza Cave in Rokugara Island' '''to discover Egg Foo Yung being held by the Yakooza. He will not give the Player his piece of the map until they have rid Mooshu of 'What?. '''After doing so, it is revealed the Armada came to Egg Foo Yung and stole his piece of the map while the player was questing. * Marco Pollo's map piece. ** The Pirate learns that in Valencia, Marco Pollo was entombed with his piece of the map. The Pirate proceeds to retrieve it, but the Armada did so first. * Erika the Red's map piece. ** Unknown where it is at this point, but it is likely still owned by her as of the end of arc 1. Erika the Red is said to travel often, which may not require the Pirate to traveling to Grizzleheim. * Our Mother's map piece. ** Unknown, but is likely still in Darkmoor. Category:Items